Bella's Hamster
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Missing Scene from Growing Pains. 8-year-old Bella decided she needed a pet, so she gets a pet hamster. Not the brightest idea when living with animal-eating vampires. *Complete*


**Author Notes:** This is a snippet from Growing pains This takes place when Bella was eight. Enjoy it.

**Bella's Pet Hamster**

Bella had always wanted a pet. She had begged and begged Carlisle and Esme for a pet. They tried goldfishes but they last a day before going belly-side up and then given the Great Goldfish Funeral in the Cullen's bathroom, before the "pallbearers" gently lowered the fishes in the toilet and flushed the toilet while Jasper was playing some sort of funeral song on his fife he had since the Civil War. It was a gift from a friend of his who played in the band in his company.

So now, she wanted to try something else. A hamster was the best idea and so Carlisle took Bella to the pet shop where they picked out the proper cage, the proper bedding (aspen since Pine and Cedar gives off toxic odors), food and of course the hamster. She picked out a boy hamster and named him Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First.

"Yes, that's the perfect name for this little guy." She said cheerfully, and couldn't wait to tell the others the name of her hamster.

"What is the name?" Carlisle asked as they paid for the animal and supplies. "Hampster?" Bella laughed and shook her head, her pigtails hitting her face.

"Nope!" She said. "It's Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First." Carlisle raised a brow and grinned at the name. He was sure his sons would get a kick out of it.

"Very interesting name." the cashier said as he finished ringing up the items and Carlisle whipped out his handy dandy credit card and paid for everything. They left and headed home with Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First (and probably the Last.)

Bella walked in happily with her new animal and showed everyone, coming to the three boys in the living room playing video games.

"Hey look guys!" She said as she held out her hamster. They glanced over.

Emmett's eyes lit up, "Oh thanks! My favorite. I love hamsters as snacks in the afternoon!" He teased and Bella held the hamster close to him. "Kidding, kid. What's his name?"

"Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First." She said proudly and they just gaped at her. She frowned. "You don't like it?" The happiness in her eyes dimmed.

"No! It's great." They said at the same time.

"Really, Bells, it's great." Edward reassured her, smiling. "Just make sure Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First doesn't get loose." Bella nodded and skipped off happily to her room where her father was setting up the cage.

Three weeks later…

"Has anyone seen my hamster?" Bella said one day after returning home from school. She looked high and low and found no sign of Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin the First. She called for him but didn't find him.

"Haven't seen him." Edward and Emmett said.

"Neither have I." Jasper said. Alice was quiet and Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. All eyes turned on Alice and she slunk down. Bella stared at her sister.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed and buried her face in Jasper's chest. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to eat Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First!"

"Alice Whitlock Cullen! You ate your sister's pet!?" Esme said, abashed. Alice just nodded.

Bella looked thoughtful, "well I was expecting this from Emmett or Jazz, but not from you Alice." She said after a moment. "But why did you eat my hamster? What did he ever do to you?"

"He was born an animal. I eat animals. I was a bit hungry and I saw him just running across the floor…" Emmett howled with laughter as he pictured his pixie of a sister hunting a hamster. "I just lost control." she finished as Rosalie slapped Emmett hard.

Bella's lower lip trembled. "You killed my hamster." The 8-year-old burst into tears.

The next day the Cullens were out back as Emmett and Edward dug a hole in the back yard and Rosalie and Alice worked on a little boxed coffee for the animal. Bella wasn't talking to Alice at the moment and that upset Alice. They put the small hamster body in the box and sealed it up before bringing it outside.

"Vampires and human, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Bella's beloved hamster, Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First." Carlisle said as rain came down.

_The end._

**Notes:** Review please! You know you wanna.


End file.
